


awoke with a scar

by mixture



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Charles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Dark!Charles, Emotional Manipulation, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixture/pseuds/mixture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't so much about the alpha fighting for his honor, but what the alpha does <i>afterwards</i> that sets Erik's teeth on edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Kink meme prompt](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/9701.html?thread=21626853#t21626853) asking for alpha!Charles fighting on behalf of omega!Erik, but made a left turn somewhere. Posting here after some much needed editing for mistakes as well as making it seem less like I rushed it towards the end. Tagged as non-con due to a somewhat coerced yes, as well as the terms and conditions of the coupling changing with disregards to one of the parties involved, but maybe that's a bit more evident with the post script that I need to flesh out. 
> 
> Title from Kendrick Lamar, _Bitch, Don't Kill My Vibe_ , which is oddly fitting in retrospect.

It’s somewhat shocking with how much the image has stuck with him; the pretty little alpha straddling one of his harassers, punching almost to a rhythm. He has no want for them, any of them, but there’s something about the flex of the alpha’s arm and shoulder, the prominent veins of his forearm, the strength of his fist in contact with flesh— 

He curses as his body reacts to the brutal display of power, hindbrain clamoring at the idea of such a beautiful alpha defending his honor. Erik has no want for this type of response; he doesn’t want to get wet because it’s easy to imagine how the alpha would fuck into him. He doesn’t want to be in this situation _at all_.

He’s flushed and pulls himself away to the bar, though he can’t help but to be aware of the alpha stopping his assault, and getting off of his victim. Erik has never been exceptionally picky about muscles on other people, but there’s something about those freckled forearms and the way the alpha has rolled up his sleeves that makes his mouth dry. He orders a drink, desperate for one at this point, and has time to sip it before the alpha comes back.

“... I wanted to apologize," he starts, and Erik has no choice but to register his words, even if he's refusing eye contact. "I was a bit overcome, though that may not be what you want to hear from someone like me. But it’s the truth.”

The alpha extends his hand, the same one he pummeled the other alpha with, as a peace offering. The only thing that Erik notices about the gesture is how _bloody_ they are despite whatever the alpha has done to wipe them off. He stays cold and distant as he inspects the spatter on the roll of that white sleeve, but the alpha doesn't give up.

“I’m Charles, by the way,” it's said with a smile, as if the alpha didn't just come back from an assault, no matter how justified it was. “I would offer to buy you a drink, but I see that you already have one, and I assume we’re getting kicked out soon.”

“Which wouldn’t have been a problem if you kept to yourself.”

The alpha—Charles lights up, even as he withdraws his hand. “So you can speak to me after all!”

Erik isn’t sure how to react to such a cheery disposition, but he belts his drink back right as the bouncer approaches them. He nods in understanding and pushes Charles back with his power to give him enough space to get off of his stool. 

He’s content with just walking back to his apartment, but Charles follows hastily with a blazer over his left arm. _I knew there was something familiar about you!_

The sensation is gentle, but unwanted, and Erik bristles at the thought. He spins on the alpha, ready to lash out in retaliation, but Charles raises his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry, my friend. I should have asked first.

“... Could we start all over again, please?”

Erik wants to say no, and wishes that he had never left his apartment in the first place, but there’s something about this alpha and his sweet disposition after such a physical display of power… He hates how he wants to bend to this stranger, to feel the alpha’s grip all over his body despite enjoying his hard earned independence. Erik manages to refrain from shuddering, and goes against his better judgment; Charles is still bleeding, after all.

“Fine.”

   
 

“I never did get your name properly, you know.”

Charles seems much younger than what he is as he sits on the couch, letting Erik take care of his hand. “I’m surprised you didn’t get it out of my head.”

“I still think it’s more polite to ask than to use it without your permission.”

“So now you think of manners. How curious.” The alpha flushes, and Erik feels that he’s won this round.

He’s left to tend the alpha’s hand in silence, though there isn’t too much damage outside of a couple of bleeding knuckles. He enjoys the hiss of pain that Charles lets out when the antiseptic is daubed on the wounds, and the eyebrow twitch when he wraps them twice with a bandage. 

Erik sets the kit on the side table as he sits down next to the alpha, away enough to ensure that they aren't touching. “Aren’t you ready to go home now?”

The alpha gives him a smile, “Not so soon, I don’t think.”

“I’m not going to offer you any refreshments.”

“I can always help you take care of your little… predicament instead?”

Erik lets his powers run their course, sensing and holding every scrap of metal on Charles’ body, angry at how the alpha proved himself to be just like the ones from earlier. “I didn’t _need_ your help back at the bar and I definitely don’t _need_ you to fuck me because I smell appealing to you.” He forces the alpha off of the couch and pushes him towards the chair where his jacket resides. “I think you should leave now.”

Charles grimaces, and Erik lets him go. “I didn’t mean it that way—“

“ _Like hell you didn’t!_ ”

The alpha raises his hands again, and there’s something about the gesture that makes Erik want to give Charles an adequate reason to surrender, but is also glad that his strength is given due respect. “You’ve been thinking about having sex with me ever since the bar. I am more than my status or mutation, yes, but you are _absolutely stunning_ and I would _love_ to be the one that you chose.”

There’s a sincerity in his words that makes Erik clench; the alpha only touched him when Erik himself initiated the contact. He’s wetter than he’s ever been with anyone else, by just being near Charles and hearing the sound of his voice, and it doesn’t have to mean anything at all—

Erik stands up to regard the alpha, decision made. “Fine.”

Charles smiles as he works on taking off his belt, but it isn’t anything other then genuinely happy. They don’t make a show of undressing, and there’s something about that which makes Erik glad; anything else would be out of place.

He sits down first, propping one foot up on the couch and spreading his legs. The alpha is a bit more thoughtful about his clothes, laying them over his jacket carefully before heading back to the couch. Erik feels caught as the alpha sits between his open legs, breath hitching as Charles’ fingers trace around his hole, playing in the slick for a bit before gently pushing inside of him. _I knew you’d be perfect_ , he feels more than hears as he clenches down on the intrusion. 

Metal seems to be so far away when Charles touches him, but it isn't as alarming as it _should_ be when he focuses on the alpha shifting between his legs, removing his fingers to replace them with his tongue. Erik cries out, thighs trembling as if he wants to close them, clutching desperately at the cushions as that tongue flicks at his hole, saliva and slick everywhere.

Charles withdraws once he starts to whimper, and the respite causes him to sigh. He's boneless, cock hard and laying on his belly when he _feels_ it, _Will you be a dear and get up for me?_

There’s an image with the question, and Erik keeps silent as he pulls away from the couch, only to bend himself over one of the armrests as instructed. He keeps his feet spread, pelvis lowered, and feels Charles’ regard like fingertips along his back. _That’s a good boy_. 

Erik is blind in his anger, and only comes back to himself when he feels the head of Charles' cock brush against his hole. A hand keeps him against the couch as the alpha pushes himself in and—

The stretch is unbearable, and Erik groans as Charles’ pelvis is soon flush against his ass. He has the feeling that he should be overcome with his heat, as if he should be even wetter, but his speculation is interrupted as Charles starts to thrust. _Such a very good boy_ , as he braces himself for the strength of those thrusts, crying out every time the alpha is fully in his body.

It’s exactly how he imagined the sex would be when he was back in the bar, powerful and rhythmic. Charles pauses every now and then to prolong the coupling, and it feels as if he’s been fucked for days. 

“ _Please_ ,” Erik slurs, biting into his forearms and pushing back into Charles’ thrusts, ready for it to be over, ready to come and to sleep, beyond exhausted and wondering how exactly that a casual fuck feels like building a bond.

There’s a spark at that thought, and Charles grabs his hair, forcing his neck back and he feels the sensation of teeth against his throat as the alpha’s knot grows. His rhythm stutters, unable to pull out as he once was, and as soon he's able to register the sensation of being _full_ , Charles comes. He can feel the alpha pulse into his body, filling him up with his seed, and Erik winces.

"I... suppose I didn't think this position through," Charles says, and Erik starts as fingers brush against his neglected cock, reminding him of his erection. The alpha's knot is the biggest he's ever taken, and he wants to buck Charles _off_. Those fingers stroke him off quickly, a touch dry but determined, and Erik can't control how his leg twitches as he squeezes down on that knot, coming on the side of his own couch.

He feels as if he’s in a fog; there's a sharp panic when he realizes that the alpha came inside of him, only to be soothed with _I’ve been snipped, dear, no need to worry_. Erik isn’t even sure as to when Charles’ knot went down, or how he was cleaned up, or even as to how he’s under the covers in his bed, but—

The only kisses of the night, chaste, and pressed against his temple and lips. “Sleep, darling.”

And he does.


	2. post script: another mistake living deep in my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just some musing about the aftermath in response to the op's comment. ~~May be edited later into a more proper chapter~~ I got one additional paragraph (in italics) in and I forgot about it. Marking it as complete because I'd rather get back to **boom, forreal** or rewriting old Secret Mutant fics before going back into this (and I even forgot about the research I did into this, augh).

The alpha is still there when he wakes up in the morning, and Erik immediately grabs at the metal at his disposal, wrapping it around Charles' neck and squeezing enough to show just how serious he is. "You did something."

Charles arches back, trying to get some relief from the pressure, and Erik settles the band down to be more like a necklace. "Forgive me for not wanting to let you go."

Erik kicks him out soon after, but finds himself in possession of Charles' blazer. They don't speak for a while, physically; there seems to be some weird communication in which they both know where the other is, be it telepathy or the fact that Charles is more than happy to keep the collar Erik forced him to wear.

_Erik goes on about his life-- there's nothing to be done about the bond, particularly a telepath. The presence at the back of his mind is weak, but persistent, as if it were something in the corner of his vision. It isn't easy, but he thinks he would have fared better with the other alphas, only interested in a hole to fuck and never the person it's attached to._

 

Erik was reassured, yes, but can't help but to be frightened until irrefutable proof is in his hands— he's not pregnant. He doesn't understand until he asks Charles why, though they're not quite on speaking terms.

"Do you know how satisfying it is to fill someone up, to use them for your pleasure?" Even with the collar around his neck, Charles is _frightening_ when he wants to be.

"It doesn't hurt to be _responsible_."

 

His friends can't help, but he doesn't want them to. This is what he wants, after all.

 

He eventually makes a finer collar for Charles to wear, sometime after their first child.


End file.
